


Consume

by mrhiddles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Loki is a brat, M/M, POV Thor (Marvel), Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/pseuds/mrhiddles
Summary: Thor comes back home for spring break, and his twenty-eighth birthday. Loki is sixteen and has been looking forward to seeing his big brother again.





	Consume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seidrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidrade/gifts).



> Prompt by Seidrade: "Underage Loki making Thor late and Thor teaching him a lesson."

Thor’s birthday lands on a Saturday, which coincides with spring break. He flies back home on Friday, more relieved at the prospect of starting his second to last semester more than anything else.

He doesn’t think about Loki until he sees his sixteen-year-old little brother standing next to their mom as she holds a sign up of his name in large, glittery letters. It’s Loki’s doing, he knows it is. Knows it the second Loki’s eyes meet his across the short distance of the terminal.

Their mom hugs him, arms too tight around his neck. Loki’s hand hovers by his arm for a flash of a moment, so quick Thor hardly knows it was there at all. He bounces on his heels, looking up at Thor through dark lashes, pale skin, inky hair that’s longer than he remembers.

Thor puts on his best smile, ignoring the knot settling fast in the pit of his stomach.

This time he’ll do better.

\--

Loki throws a roll at him during dinner.

No one else thinks he threw a roll at Thor during his birthday dinner because Loki’s making a scene about how _it was a mistake_ , and _he didn’t mean to_ , and _honest, really_.

But his green eyes glint in the flickering light of their dining room lamp, the fan above spinning oddly shaped shadows across the four of them as they go on with their dinner.

When Odin and Frigga sigh and shake their heads, Loki smirks.

Thor hates it.

\--

Loki stops him the next morning, looking anxious. He’s blocking the path to the bathroom, towel wrapped around his narrow hips, water still dripping fast from the ends of his hair to the slope of his shoulders.

Thor tries not to look at the little nipples on his chest, frowns away the urge he has to edge his thumb under the towel and tug it down, down—

“Brother,” Loki chirps. “You’re old now.”

Thor’s frown deepens. “Twenty-eight is not old.”

_Yes it is._

Loki leans back against the door to the bathroom, hips tilted forward. His hands reach out and run firm over Thor’s chest and it’s a challenge. An undeniable one.

“One has to wonder if your back is about to give out, all those muscles riddled with old age.” Loki licks his lips and Thor feels blood rush to the worst parts of himself. The worst, because they don’t seem to mind the fact it’s his brother that’s making them ache. “Tragic.”

Thor almost breaks.

Almost snatches Loki against him, only to spin him around face first against the door and its squeaky hinges. Almost shoves the towel off his little ass. Almost takes himself out of his pants to slot his overheated flesh between those perfect, soft cheeks and rut against Loki until he stripes his pale skin in spend. Thor read once semen was good for the skin. He thought it was bullshit. But maybe on Loki he wants to try. He almost does.

Instead, he shoves Loki hard out of his way and takes a shower.

He’s going to be late for work.

\--

Thor is already upset when he gets back from work. It’s a middling job at Fandral’s family’s farm. Something to do, to pass the time while he’s back in their small town so he doesn’t do other things.

So he doesn’t do what he almost did when Loki made him late this morning.

He’s sitting at his old computer desk, eyes closed, trying to think about nothing.

Thor sighs when he feels Loki’s arms wind around his neck from behind. He never did bother knocking.

He wants to toss Loki over his shoulder and spank him. Wants to lay him out on his childhood bed and fuck him into the sheets until he’s sobbing from how good it feels. How good Thor would make him feel. And Thor knows that he would. Knows how big he is, how little Loki still is, still too long and lean in places. Thor was the same at his age.

Thor would sink into him and split him open, stuff his fingers in Loki’s mouth until he was drooling enough to soak the sheets. Would shove his dick down Loki’s throat, watch his brother’s long fingers work him until he spilled right inside him. Would fill him up so full at both ends until he ached with it. Then he’d lick Loki clean, suck him off and fill his own belly, completely and absolutely consume him.

This is why he got a job at Fandral’s.

“Stop it.”

“No,” Loki says.

Thor breathes slow. “Now.”

Loki lowers his mouth to Thor’s ear, and his breath tickles. Makes his skin flush, can feel it all down his chest. He hates that he’s like this.

“N. O.”

Loki’s hand snakes down his chest, over his stomach, squeezing it a little painfully as he passes by and finally wraps a hand around the bulge in his pants.

“You’re hard.”

Thor leans back, chair squeaking. Loki is forced to accommodate for space, but his hand is persistent in gluing itself to his dick. He spins around and Loki loses no time in standing between his spread thighs.

“This is why I got work at Fandral’s, Loki.”

“Hm. Then why aren’t you staying with him for the week?”

The door is open, Thor is keenly aware of that. He’s not sure where their parents are in the house, but they’re home. It shouldn’t excite him like it does.

He let’s Loki sink to his knees anyway, fingers flying fast over his zipper and briefs. But he’s careful as he pulls Thor free from his underwear. He’s already wet at the head and Loki’s cheeks blush at the sight. He’s beautiful. Fucking stunning, and hungry for it. Just like before.

“I thought you’d get over this,” he says, even as Loki’s hot breath burns over him as he stares, puffing away. Already out of breath at just the sight.

Loki laughs, all breath. His lips brush Thor’s skin and he jerks, oversensitive from so little.

“That’s a funny joke, brother.”

Thor tries not to let his sigh turn into a moan when Loki’s tongue drags from his balls all the way up, up, before wrapping around the head and sucking him hard. He almost comes right then.

Thor squints down at his brother’s head bobbing happily between his legs, feels his cock hit the back of his throat several times. He hates that he’s like this.

Hates that his hands are already in his brother’s hair to drag him off and up, his other hand going to fist the shorts Loki’s wearing. He pulls, hard and sharp, the material ripping. Loki gasps, eyes wide and startled and proud as he straddles Thor in his chair.

“I’ve been waiting for this for years.”

“I know,” Thor grunts, because it’s true. He’s not doing better. He’s not and he hates it. But Loki’s not wearing underwear and the hole he’s torn in his little brother’s shorts is a shock when Loki drags his ass over him. He angles his cock, automatically seeking out the soaking heat his brother has obviously spent some time on.

“You’re fucking dripping, Loki.” His hands go tight in Loki’s hair, at his hip. Loki’s clawing at Thor’s neck, almost feeling the muscle beneath, feels like he’s wanting to rip him open at the spine.

“I had one goal in mind today and I intend to see it done,” Loki says, all smiles as he drags his hole across Thor’s cock, again and again. “Can’t fault me for being prepared for my big brother’s birthday present.”

Thor blinks and looks at his brother. Loki, who’s near sopping wet in his lap already, thighs strained around his hips as they balance precariously together.

Thor strokes Loki’s hip and hates himself. He brings Loki down hard enough he slips into his brother’s tight heat in a moment.

He kisses Loki to keep his shout from echoing throughout their home.

Loki shakes in his hold, and so Thor holds him tighter, keeps his face buried against his. There are tears, he can feel them cold against his cheeks, but soon Loki is kissing him. Pushing through the pain and the pleasure of it, kisses him deeper, sucks his tongue and Thor lets him. The first little roll of his hips has Thor groaning. He didn’t know it would feel this good.

The door is still open and Thor doesn’t care. He’ll die for this moment, if it means he’d have it forever or not. Didn’t matter anymore, not when Loki is taking him in so well, so fucking good—

Thor wants to do a lot of things, but his mind is strangely blank of everything but the easy way Loki trembles against him, rolling his hips in small back-and-forths that have him sweating through his Henley. He knows he is, can feel the unpleasant drag of the material on his back but he doesn’t care about that either.

Loki pulls away from his mouth, cheeks flushed a deep pink, neck the same. His eyes are wet, the lashes shining and his smile is framed in cherry red lips. Thor hates himself, but he loves Loki, so he lets Loki do what he wants to him.

He leans back in Thor’s hold, ass grinding hard against his hips as Thor sinks in deeper still and it’s mesmerizing, seeing Loki move like he is. Like he’s done this before. The thought makes him sick.

Thor’s hand slips from Loki’s hair to his neck to brace him, other hand smoothing down his stomach to lift his shirt up. Loki’s abs shift in the light and it sends the best jolt through him, despite everywhere else they’re touching. Loki’s erection is trapped in his shorts, but Thor ignores it, wants this to last as long as possible.

“Tell me I’m the only one.”

Loki blinks, brows coming together as the daze clears for a moment. “What?”

Thor tightens his hold on Loki’s neck. “That I’m the first and the last.” He rolls his hips as much as he’ll let himself to make a point. Loki moans long and low, not caring who hears him. “Tell me, brother.”

Loki doesn’t look away from him. “You’re the only one who’s ever had me. I never wanted anyone else so much.”

Thor does it again and Loki’s hand goes to Thor’s face, cups his cheek, grabs at his jaw hard and stays there, an anchor.

“And you’ll never have anyone else. As long as you live.” It comes out a plea and a demand all at once and he knows Loki sees right through him.

Loki’s smile stretches wide as he sinks down as far as their bodies will let them, cock twitching in his shorts. He stays there, still, and Thor could go mad from the frustration.

Finally Loki sticks his thumb in Thor’s mouth and he breaks.

Planting his hands at Loki’s hips, he lifts Loki off him only to slam him back down. The chair creaks dangerously and Loki can’t stop the shout that follows. Thor does it again, brings Loki close to his chest so he can wrap his arms around him. Loki’s hands scramble over his shoulders as he’s bodily lifted again and again and slammed back down to meet every snap of Thor’s hips. He’s waited years for this, too.

Loki sobs into his neck, babbling strings of sentences he can’t understand. He hears his name a lot, and brother even more, but there’s apologies too and Thor thinks that’s wrong. He should be the one apologizing.

Loki jerks in his hold, biting down hard on his neck. It stings as soon as Loki slumps against him, and Thor knows he drew blood.

The thought of his blood on Loki’s teeth sends him over the edge, clinging to Loki, holding him still so he’ll take every last drop as deep as it can go.

\--

Immediately after, Thor watches the hall in view from his door. Nothing. Loki is quiet against him, face still tucked against his neck and Thor knows he’s listening too.

“They don’t pay much attention to me,” Loki finally whispers to him. “We’re safe.” Thor feels a tongue lick over the bite, and it stings worse. The tongue is replaced by his brother’s mouth, and a careful kiss.

“Thank you for this,” Loki tells him softly.

Thor hates himself.

“You sound like it’s never happening again.”

He hates himself worse for that, but he can’t ignore the fear that’s coursing through him at the finality in Loki’s voice. It can’t be the last time. He knew that the second he let Loki go to his knees. They’d been dancing around this for years before this moment, and now that they’ve had it, Thor refuses to let it go.

Loki draws back, looking at him seriously. He scratches through the beard lining Thor’s jaw and seems to decide something.

“You’re the only one,” Loki says very carefully. He’s gauging Thor’s reaction.

“I’m the only one,” he agrees.

The tension leaves Loki as he relaxes in Thor’s hold. “Good.” His hips shift and Thor notices Loki’s still hard. But there’s an unmistakable stain on his shorts.

Loki sees him looking. “Sometimes I stay hard. Have to come twice.”

Thor hums, intrigued. He can feel himself almost slip out as he pushes Loki gently back, peeling his shorts down. He’s as hard as if he never came at all and Thor marvels at it. And at this angle it’s easy to lower his head and wrap his lips around Loki. To taste him finally, and the taste is so good.

He sucks Loki down and works him slow, letting Loki gasp and shudder under him, around him. Thor knows he’ll probably get hard again like this and he’d never have to leave Loki’s body. They could keep doing this forever.

Loki spills down his throat long after he’s moving to meet Thor’s thrusts again. It’s slow this time, and when Thor comes a second time it’s slower still, a pulse that shakes his bones.

Loki grimaces when he finally stands up, needing Thor’s help to do it. He’s leaking and Thor wants to lick it away, wants to stuff it back inside where it can stay.

But Loki yawns, so he guides them to the shower instead.

Loki smiles easily when Thor closes the door behind them and hears the lock click.

“I should make you late more often,” Loki chimes, sated. He sounds more content than Thor’s ever heard him.

Thor hates himself, it’s true.

But he loves Loki more, so it hardly matters.


End file.
